Hahlykia
"No, Vaulg, I can't say I'm pleased to see you. This time, I won't just take your mask, I'll take your head, too." --Hahlykia threatening Vaulg Hahlykia is a friendly-but-stubborn Trielement Toa. She always has vital input on a situation. Biography A Murdered Sibling Hahlykia and her brother, Renjal, were very close. They had been created as a family of two siblings, when Hahlykia was still one of the Next Generation. They were on their own, brother and sister, with their Great Being as their parent. They learned to protect one another in battle, and they forged a strong bond. They were the best of friends. They felt like family more than with anyone else in their tribe. One day, they were assigned a simple mission: guard duty. As the two reached their outpost, it began to rain. This was nothing new, as the Seissaini lived on a moist planet, but this rain didn't feel right to them. It didn't feel... natural. That was when Renjal noticed a dark shape in the background. Too large, too disproportionate. THey went to check it out. There, they saw a rain generator. Hahlykia and Renjal decided to destroy it. Summoning their huge amount of elemental power, they aimed their fists at the generator. Suddenlt, Hahlykia heard a gasp behind her. It was Renjal. There was a large knife in his back. A figure yanked the knife out of Renjal's back, and Renjal collapsed to the floor. The figure accused them of almost blowing his cover, then aimed another knife at Hahlykia. The knife flew at her, but so did something else. It was Renjal. This time, the blade sunk into his heart as he flung himself into the knife's path. Hahlykia screamed as she felt the bond between them sever. Grasping her hands tightly, Renjal told Hahlykia to take his power. Hahlykia was fueled with energy. She screamed at her brother's killer and launched herself at him, crackling with energy. The figure pulled his head back to avoid Hahlykia's hand, and instead of swiping off the figure's head like she intended, she was only able to deliver a would-be-fatal blow to the jaw, disintegrating her opponent's kanohi in the process. The figure screamed his name, Vaulg, and claimed he wasn't finished with her yet. Then, a loud clap of thunder was heard, and Vaulg vanished with an explosion. Hahlykia swore to avenge her brother's death. The Leech Incident- The Revival After one of her comerades was shot during their pod landing (see Destrix- The Leech Incident), Hahlykia and Niterro had to act quickly. Each holding one of Destrix's arms, they flew to the nearest village. There they met Kirizeen, the Order of Mata Nui operative that they were to meet at the rendezvous point. They quickly told their story, and Kirizeen concentrated, gold armor glowing bright, and tapped the leech. The leech was melted into a puddle and light entered Destrix's chest. It removed all darkness from the leech bite,and Hahlykia soothed the burn. Strange things happened to Destrix, enabling him great and terrible power. The Invasion Hahlykia has joined Destrix in the invasion of Xia, and ultimately Destral. She is currently helping Destrix and Niterro escape from The Infected. Trivia *Destrix reminds Hahlykia of Ranjal *Hahlykia has a crush on Destrix, but doesn't know if he likes her (which he does). *This page was created by Destroyallifeforms. Category:Toa Category:Multi-element Toa